


Kopfhörer

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [38]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: Hinkebein, Gen, Humor, Male Friendship, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Moment, in dem Thiel erkennt, daß Boerne und ihn mehr verbindet als Nachbarschaft.</p><p>
  <i>Er klingelte noch einmal, bis es ihm zu bunt wurde. Immerhin hatte er seit einiger Zeit Boernes Zweitschlüssel. Das kam ihm nur fair vor, da er es nie geschafft hatte, Boerne den Zweitschlüssel zu seiner eigenen Wohnung abzunehmen. Geschweige denn, ihn davon abzuhalten, ihn zu benutzen.</i>
</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/47526.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Kopfhörer

**Author's Note:**

> **Episodenbezug:** Inspiriert von der Anfangsszene aus "Hinkebein", hat aber ansonsten nichts mit der Episode zu tun.  
>  **Beta:** Ohne  
>  **A/N:** Ich hätte ja echt besseres zu tun ... Aber was kann man schon machen, wenn man faul auf der Terrasse im Schatten sitzt, die Hitze genießt und Eis ißt ;) Nix besonderes, nur etwas, was mir schon damals bei Hinkebein aufgefallen ist. Freundschaftsfluff. Ohne platonisches Kuscheln ;)

***

"Kopfhörer! Herrgott, Boerne, wie oft habe ich Ihnen das schon gesagt, benutzen Sie Kopfhörer!!"

Er knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und stapfte ins Bad. Das Rauschen der Dusche verschluckte den infernalischen Lärm aus der Nachbarwohnung, und Thiel seufzte erleichtert auf. Daß sie diese Diskussion aber auch immer wieder führen mußten! Es war ja nicht nur, daß sie in Fragen des Musikgeschmacks einfach nicht zusammenkamen. Vor allem raubte es ihm den letzten Nerv, daß Boerne keinerlei Rücksicht auf seine Umwelt nahm. Also auf ihn. Der Rest der Hausbewohner schien schwerhörig zu sein.

Als er die Dusche wieder abdrehte, war es endlich ruhig.

***

Zehn Minuten später klingelte er wieder an Boernes Tür. Aber niemand reagierte. Thiel runzelte die Stirn. War sein Kollege jetzt etwa alleine losgefahren? Sie hatten doch abgesprochen, daß er ihn zu ihrem gemeinsamen Außentermin mitnehmen würde. Mit dem Rad war das kaum zu schaffen. Er warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster im Treppenhaus - Boernes Wagen stand noch da. Spielte der Herr Professor jetzt die beleidigte Leberwurst oder was?

Er klingelte noch einmal, bis es ihm zu bunt wurde. Immerhin hatte er seit einiger Zeit Boernes Zweitschlüssel. Das kam ihm nur fair vor, da er es nie geschafft hatte, Boerne den Zweitschlüssel zu seiner eigenen Wohnung abzunehmen. Geschweige denn, ihn davon abzuhalten, ihn zu benutzen. Thiel seufzte, während er in seiner Krimskrams-Schublade nach Boernes Schlüssel wühlte. Als Vermieter war Boerne echt unmöglich. Wobei von allen Mietern nur er unerwarteten Besuch bekam. Vermutlich, weil Boerne dachte, bei ihm könne er sich das erlauben. Weil er dachte, sie seien sowas wie ... Da war der Schlüssel.

***

Sie würden noch zu spät kommen. Bloß weil Boerne morgens Opern in dreifacher Zimmerlautstärke hören mußte.

"Boerne!?"

Keine Antwort. Thiel fluchte leise. Aber er fing auch langsam an, sich ein wenig Sorgen zu machen.

"Jetzt hören Sie schon auf mit den albernen Spielchen, wir werden noch zu spät -"

Er stockte, als er um die Ecke bog und Boerne am Küchentisch sitzen sah. Mit Kopfhörern auf den Ohren. Und nach dem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, irgendwo weit weg, jedenfalls nicht im hier und jetzt.

Mit einem Mal hatte er ein ganz merkwürdiges Gefühl im Magen. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann Boerne jemals getan hatte, worum er ihn gebeten hatte. Daß er tatsächlich ihm zuliebe etwas getan hatte.

Außer, daß er letztens das St. Pauli Spiel mit angesehen hatte, erinnerte ihn eine Stimme, die merkwürdigerweise wie Frau Haller klang. Und daß er nach dem Ende des Haverkamp-Falls ein Bier (das er nicht mochte) nach dem anderen mit ihm getrunken und sich angehört hatte, was er von Männern, die ihre Frauen mißhandelten, der Welt im allgemeinen und der Gesetzgebung im besonderen hielt. Und daß er im letzten Winter, als er mit einer Grippe zuhause gelegen hatte, für ihn eingekauft hatte. Und mit seinem Zweitschlüssel in seiner Wohnung ein und ausgegangen war wie er wollte und ihn mit guten Ratschlägen beglückt hatte, O.K. Aber er hatte auch Tee gekocht, ihm Aspirin vorbeigebracht und für ihn im Präsidium angerufen, um ihn krank zu melden. Thiel schluckte. Wieso war ihm das eigentlich nicht früher -

"WOLLEN SIE MICH ZU TODE ERSCHRECKEN!" brüllte Boerne und ließ ihn vor Schreck einen halben Meter zurückspringen. Der andere war selbst auch zurückgewichen, als er den Kopf gedreht und ihn in der Tür hatte stehen sehen. "WAS MACHEN SIE DENN HIER!?"

"SIE MÜSSEN NICHT SO SCHREIEN, ICH HÖRE SIE SEHR GUT!" brüllte Thiel zurück.

"ICH HABE GEFRAGT, WAS ..." Boerne zog sich die Kopfhörer von den Ohren. "... was Sie hier machen?!"

"Die Kopfhörer ...", sagte Thiel schwach.

"Ja und? _Sie_ wollten doch, daß ich Kopfhörer benutze", entgegnete Boerne verständnislos.

"Ja." Er sah Boerne an, der immer ungeduldiger wurde. Es war vermutlich sinnlos, ihm erklären zu wollen, daß ihm gerade aufgefallen war, daß sie nicht nur Nachbarn waren. Nicht nur Kollegen. Boerne hätte vermutlich gar nicht kapiert, wovon er redete. "Wir müssen los, sonst kommen wir zu spät", sagte er deshalb einfach nur.

Boerne warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. "Sagen Sie das doch gleich! Wieso holen Sie mich denn jetzt erst ab?"

"Ich habe schon vor fünf Minuten geklingelt!" erklärte Thiel empört. "Das ist nur Ihre Schuld, weil Sie nichts gehört haben!"

"Also bitte ..." brummte der andere und griff im Gehen den Schlüsselbund. "Ich höre noch sehr gut."

"Kaum zu glauben, bei dem Krach ständig", sagte Thiel halblaut.

"Wie meinen?"

Thiel grinste. "Kommen Sie endlich und halten Sie uns nicht noch länger auf."

"Moment." Boerne stoppte ihn und griff nach seinem Jackett. "Falsch zugeknöpft. Wirklich, Thiel, man kann Sie nicht alleine aus dem Haus lassen."

Er hatte wieder dieses merkwürdige Gefühl, das ihn einen Moment sprachlos zurückließ. Dann griff er nach Boernes Hand, bevor der auch noch seinen Hemdkragen in Ordnung brachte. "Is' gut jetzt. Lassen Sie uns endlich los."

Die Hand in seiner zuckte kurz, und er wußte, wie schwer es Boerne fiel, irgendetwas unordentlich zu lassen. Aber als er die Hand losließ, griff der andere nach der Tür.

Keine halbe Stunde vorher hatten sie sich noch im Flur angebrüllt, dachte Thiel, als sie einträchtig zusammen die Treppe nach unten gingen.

"Thiel ..."

"Ja?"

"Könnten Sie vielleicht ..."

"Was denn?"

"... der Hemdkragen ..."

Thiel verdrehte die Augen, aber er griff nach dem Kragen und zupfte, bis er ordentlich unter dem Jackettkragen lag. "Besser?"

Boerne lächelte.

Sie waren schon fast am Ziel, als ihm auffiel, daß er Boerne zuliebe noch viel mehr Konzessionen machte als umgekehrt.

* FIN *


End file.
